YuGiOh 5D's: A Night I'll Never Forget
by Pookles
Summary: "I watched as the single most beautiful woman slowly stripped her tight clothing." Rated M for sexual content. Requested one-shot!


Starry: Still can't believe I wrote this…I hope this makes you happy Ruka.

Ruka: Oh it will. Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Story rated M just to be safe.

Aki POV

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I was home alone and I'd locked all the doors so I began to wonder who could've gotten in, then I dawned on me.

"It's open," I called.

I watched as Yusei's human form walked through the doorway; gaze casted downward, arms hanging limply by his sides. I walked over to him and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Aki, I-I need you to…" he started, his voice broken.

"What do you need me to do…?" I asked him softly taking a step closer to him.

Then he released me and turned away from me. That's when I realized that he was shirtless.

"No…I'm sorry Aki, I couldn't ask you to do this…" he said as he slammed his fist against my wall.

"Yusei, tell me what it is you want me to do. I want to help you," I said as I turned him around, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"I need you to take away my pain again," he said his eyes firm.

"I'm sorry Yusei…but I can't do that…I'll hurt you…" I said before turning away.

"No you won't Aki," he said as he lifted my face back up to his and pressed his lips briefly against mine.

"Aki, we both know that we love each other deeply, and I know that we both want this," he said placing his arms around my waist.

I nodded as he hugged my tightly.

"Thank you Aki, now come on," he said pulling me by the arm out of my room and down the hallway.

"Yusei, where are we going?" I asked him when he suddenly scooped me up in his arms and continued to walk down the hallway.

"To the bathroom," he answered. "We want to be able to wash off when we're finished," he said smiling at me.

He opened the door and set me down. My bathroom was huge. It had a shower/bathtub that was as big as two hot tubs put together. The bathtub took up about half of the bathroom, the rest was just a toilet and a huge vanity with a shell shaped sink.

I turned and saw him smirking at me, his eyes scanning up and down my body. I slowly began to take my clothes off, trying to make it look sexy.

Yusei POV

I watched as the single most beautiful woman slowly stripped her tight clothing. I watched her as I reached over and turned on the hot water. When she was finished she stepped into the bathtub and waited for me. I ripped off my clothes and jumped in with her. I made my way over to her and put my arms around her waist. I sat facing the center of the bathtub and pulled her onto my lap. Her hands began to stroke my chest and soon our lips met.

We made out ferociously as the hot water continued to get higher which was right now at about my ankles. I let my hands stroke her sides and we began French kissing. We pulled back moments later, both of us gasping for air. She smiled at me as we slowed our breathing.

"May I?" she asked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," I replied as she slowly lowered her head down to begin kissing my neck.

I let my head roll back to look at the ceiling and heartbeats later I felt something hot stir inside me. Without even thinking, my hands slid up her perfect body to her breasts and began to caress them. She moaned in pleasure as she rested her head on my shoulder. Five minutes later I tapped her and she sat up, we suddenly launched back into another round of French kissing. She was feeling very warm when we stopped, but then again, so was I.

I suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to explore her, and gave into it. My hands worked every bit of her. She began moaning again, but this time much louder as I absentmindedly let my hands explore her. I pulled her close to me and her hips began grinding against me. It felt good, but not good enough. I lifted her up and stood up. The water was about up to my knees now. In the center of the bathtub, there was a table type thingy that was only a few inches under the water and laid her down on it.

She laughed as the water splashed her once dry body and I leaned over her. I gave her a smirk and she smirked back, saying she wanted me to do it. I pressed into her and began exploring her once again. Her face flushed red and her moaning got even louder.

"Yusei…Yusei…Yusei…" she kept saying.

I smiled and bucked my hips faster. Her eyes flew open and her face got even redder. I went even faster and she screamed. I asked her if she wanted me to stop but she simply shook her head no. She screamed again as the sweat began dripping down off our bodies. She looked like she'd had enough. I pulled away from her and sat down in the water next to her head. She was breathing heavily when her eyes opened and locked with mine.

"That was…" she started before I placed a finger over her lips.

"Don't speak, just try and get your breathing back to normal," I said quietly as my and stroked the side of her face.

She kissed my palm and closed her eyes and…and…

"Yusei! Yusei! Yusei! Yusei wake up!" a female voice shouted as my semi-conscious body was being shaken.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aki, whose face quickly changed from outward frustration to sudden happiness.

"Good morning Yusei. You slept awfully late this morning," she said softly as I sat up.

I noticed she was in her nightgown and yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"10:30, like I said, you did sleep late; for you anyways," she said as I relaxed my muscles.

"Your breakfast is downstairs in the small oven keeping warm, ready for you to eat it," she said before standing up and walking out of my room.

I flopped back down onto my bed staring at the ceiling.

'_What happened last night…I wish…'_

'_I wish that it wasn't a dream…'_

THE END!

Starry: That was a **requested** one-shot by Ruka. So did you think it turned out okay?

Ruka: Yeah, it was better than I anticipated.

Yusei: *gawking at computer screen* You made us do it?

Aki: Really Starry? _Really?_ Did you have to go there?

Starry: First of all, I made you _dream_ it Yusei and second, it was Ruka who made me write it, so blame her, not me.


End file.
